Snowflake
by ChazlylButterworth
Summary: Lolu one shot for Lolu week 2014! Loke and Lucy are on a mission, what will the mission bring when they have one chance to escape? (Using day 1 prompt and day 4 prompt)


**Welcome to my one-shot Lolu fic for Lolu week. This one shot is inspired by the themes from day one and day 4, since I probably won't have time to do anymore Lolu week these things this year. (Day one: Fun in the snow Day four: Sleigh ride) ENJOY. **

**A/N: This fic is also for my writing buddy's birthday! (24th of december) fanfic username: BrokenRose12. :) She's a wondrous author herself, so go and read her fanfics too, and go to her tumblr and wish her Happy Birthday :D (brokenrose12) **

**(Be warned, some scenes of a **sexual-ish nature below)

* * *

><p>As a child, she had always enjoyed the snow. How it caressed her skin, how the wind lapped through her hair as if it was purposely threading its fingers through her golden locks. Her mother sitting by her chamber window, watching her play in the snow with some of the younger servants of the house. She would look up to her on occasion, holding up a snowball that needed two hands to cup it. Her mother would always act out that she was clapping too her, her eyes wide and happy. She would then giggle as she put a hand to her mouth, gesturing to one of the boys who wasn't paying attention. She would motion for her to throw the snowball at him. Which always lead to a bomb full of giggles, exploding through the entire landscape of her home grounds from her and her friends.<p>

The memory now though left a sense of irony within her subconscious, as she looked around her, she realised that she hated snow at that moment in time.

Instead of throwing snowballs at her friends, making snow angels whilst letting the fresh snow from the sky land on her red hot cheeks, she was huddling behind a skip waiting for her chance to strike an enemy. _Some Christmas this'll be if I end up dyeing… _She ended up grumbling to herself, almost missing the little short mage throw something at her.

_Grenade! Frick! Run! _The three words landed in her mind as she threw herself up from where she crouched, her legs were cold and stiff, but she begged them to move all the same. She almost could not feel her feet as each step she took made her second guess herself. She surprised that she could still stand, though she realised that she hadn't gotten very far from her original spot before the grenade suddenly went off behind her.

She felt the burn erode her back for a split second, she gasped and hissed as she fell into the wall beside her with brute force. Luckily, she had been far enough away to not sustain any harsh injuries, bad news being; her dress she had been given earlier by Virgo (after her other set of clothes also got completely ruined and burned) was seared beyond compare. The skirt that originally went from being below the knee to seriously above it. Her stockings were on show, you could even see the frills of the garter. She blushed and rolled her eyes, "Why is it always me?"

"Hey, _princess_! Better keep your guard up!" A mean little voice snapped her out of her embarrassment. She swerved her hair around and spotted the midget who threw the last grenade at her, hold another one. A bigger one this time. She widened her eyes in shock, she tried to move again.

This time, thankfully her legs could actually move on their own free will. Her heels clicked against the frozen floor in a rapped beat, she felt another flare of fire and a loud smashing bang of the explosion behind her. She yelped, thinking of what to do next. She bit hard into her lip, launching herself around the corner of the warehouse nearby, sprinting forward once more.

She grabbed one of her golden keys, and spun around at the last minute and yelled. "Open! The Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" After a golden beam shone and blinded both Lucy and the midget, Taurus came bounding out, swinging his axe and throwing the midget away from both her and himself.

"Thanks Taurus!" She said as he disappeared into the Spirit World once more. Her magic wasn't at his best, she had already summoned multiple spirits today. Her body was begging for rest, but she instead searched for her inner magic energy that she knew she had… no… that she _needed_ to have.

She ran again, knowing that if she stopped for too long again she would run into another midget. She realised as well, that the job ended up a lot harder than she had first anticipated. They were supposed to go to a Christmas Wonderland theme park, where they were all meant to act like Santa's helpers for the day. It turned out that Santa was actually an _evil_ Santa, and his helpers were midgets who enjoyed exploding everything. It sounded like a bad novel or child movie, Lucy had to admit, but it was true.

"There she is! Get her, if we do then those pesky Fairy Tail mages will back off!" She gasped, seeing several midgets with nothing other than flame throwers and machine guns standing above her on the roof of the warehouse. She gritted her teeth, no way, she wasn't getting caught today.

She grabbed another key, panting slightly as she held the key up to them. They laughed, mocking the fact that she was going to attack them with a key. "Open! The Gate of the Ram! Aries!" Aries came out of her pink fluff entrance shaking in fear. Lucy sighed and touched her shoulder, "You can do it, Aries!"

"Y-yes, ma'am!" She took a deep breath, "Wool Bomb!" Her hands suddenly exploded with masses of pink wool that covered the midgets entirely within moments. Lucy grinned and punch the air in triumph.

"Well done, Aries!" She cheered, giving her a small high five before Aries vanished back to the Spirit World once more. It was then that the blonde mage realised how exhausted she truly was. Her knees shook beneath her, her hands shook also as if she was having bodily spasms. She gulped, when she heard a faint click in the distance, she hesitantly looked up to the roof again. The Midgets were already getting over the effects of Aries's powers. Proving the point that the maiden's powers were decreasing by the moment.

Sweat trembled down her cheek as she thought of what to do, she couldn't summon anyone. She didn't have enough power for that, especially the last golden key she hadn't used that day. She felt a sunken feeling within the pit of her gut as she watched the midgets lift up their guns and call out the command to aim.

She closed her eyes and shakily breathed, _think… Lucy… think… _

Before she could think, she heard the command to fire at her. She gasped, waiting for the bullets to cascade throughout her limp and feeble body. She widened her eyes when she realised that she hadn't indeed been killed, in fact she was being shielded by someone. She kept her head low, encase it was someone she did not know. Her breathing was shallow and weak as she peeked through her lashes and upward to the man protecting her. She widened her eyes in bedazzlement when she spotted the familiar orange spiky hair, black suit and golden glowing hands. Looking down, the mage spotted the bullets left behind from the firing, smoking accumulated from their bottom as if they'd been severed by something searing hot.

She shook in complete astonishment, thinking one million things per second before she was brought back into reality with a soothing voice coaxing her. "Lucy, are you unharmed?" She jumped when she felt his hand touch her cold shoulder. She had apparently lost her shawl whilst running, she hadn't noticed until then.

"Y-yes…" She looked up, "You shouldn't have come out, Loke… I…"

He cut her off by completely ignoring her words and shook his head, "Give me a moment to sort these…" He looked over his shoulder, "_elves _out, and then we can decide whether or not me saving your butt was acceptable." He stood straight, his hands dangerously glowed gold, Lucy found herself standing straight and drawing out her whip, Fleuve d'étoiles.

He spotted her movements, looking suddenly irritated. "Lucy…"

"No." She mumbled, "I won't…" she winced at the pains in her body, and sighed, "I won't let my spirits be my shields, Loke." She smiled tentatively up at him, "Haven't you gotten used to that by now?"

He narrowed his eyes in a sting of remembrance before he nodded, "Fine, then you'll have too distract them whilst I summon my Regulus abilities to maximum."

She grinned, "Yes, sir!"

She found enough strength to fling herself forward and climb a fallen wall that lay in wreckage. She hiked up her skirt and grinned triumphantly, _I only need to distract them, that doesn't take magic energy, that just takes dignity! _

"Hey there boys! Let's talk instead of fight, okay?" She bashfully looked away, the midgets did look in her direction, some caught onto her attempts at 'seducing' them easily. Whistling at her, and heckling for her to strip, which she gritted her teeth to not bark back at them for.

"Wait… What the heck!" One suddenly yelped as Loke yelled over them.

"_Regulus Gatling Impact!_" His voice was raw, as he jumped from a ladder to them, repeatedly punching them with his spell, sending a brilliant light to send to the skies. Lucy felt air get caught in her lungs for a moment, and giggled. He was going all out today, it seemed.

Lucy managed to get off the wall and rejoin with Loke before more of the midgets arrived. He winced, "They're everywhere!"

"Like rodents, really." She rolled her eyes, holding his hand. "I have an idea!" She ran with him his hand was firmly around her hand, he was suddenly silent, but she felt him watch her. She panted, "When we first came here, I heard a ticking sound through these walls. If I am correct, it's a bomb!" She looked over her shoulder, "And I think I am, since they seem to love their destructive weapons."

"What's your plan?" He asked when they climbed several flights of stairs, Lucy was suddenly struggling to move. "Lucy?" He said worryingly.

"I'm fine!" She muttered sharply, "My plan…is that we blow the place up."

He was silent for a moment, as if waiting for her to laugh and say she was joking. "You're serious…" He said, finally. They had reached the door that behind it, still had the familiar ticking sound behind it from earlier.

"Yes!" She smirked, "Come on, you are Leo the Lion, you should feel positive adrenaline when I say things like, 'bombs' and 'explosions'!" She hinted for him to kick open the door, which he did swiftly.

He walked in behind her, "Not when the bomb is going to explode on the top floor, and we're still inside." He said, trying to sound calm, but failing miserably. He held her hand tighter, "Lucy, you could die."

She looked to their hands and then up to his eye level, smiling softly. "I'm not worried, because I have you to protect me, right?"

"Lucy…" He said, shocked by her movements. She had gotten close to him, she suddenly slipped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. He gritted his teeth, "Don't do that again unless there is a celebratory kiss at the end of it, got that, my love?" He suddenly teased, though his voice was full of nerves.

She looked up at him, her cheeks tinted, but she smiled all the same. She felt her heart squeeze. She hated to admit it, but she had too, Loke's presence became more needed by the day. She felt safe with him. She took a deep breath, nodding contently and pulling away from him.

She looked out of the window spotting that her friend's notable spells were a mile from where she was, and they seemed too be winning, by the sounds of it. She nodded, and looked at the bomb that sat cushioned in the corner of the room.

"I think we can move it…" She mumbled.

"Where to?" He said, his teeth ground together.

She bit her lip and sighed, "I think we have to pick it up and use it to throw at the building when we are far enough away…"

"Please tell me that you are kidding this time, Lucy!" He snapped, "I am not letting you pick up an active bomb and throw it at a building." He sighed, not letting her answer before he spotted something under a pile of blankets in the corner. He walked over to them, and assessed what was underneath. He chuckled to himself, "well what do you know…"

"What is it, Loke?" She mumbled, curious she tried peeping over his shoulder with no avail.

He stood straight and held up a red contraption, she looked confused as she looked at it. She had never seen anything like it before, but his face told her that she should know what it was, maybe it was something quite common. He chuckled again, this time at her complete innocence. "Haven't you ever gone sledging?"

She raised a brow, "I don't know what that is."

He snorted, as if questioning her very upbringing. "You sit on it, and sleigh down something. Though it is designed for snow." He gestured to the outside, "There! From this window there is several stories of snow, as if they made a path so they could slide presents down it to put on the Santa sleigh at the bottom over there. So it should be safe enough for us to ride."

"What about the bomb?" she asked, nodding at the sleigh, "We could take it with us and throw it from the sleigh. With the gravity and speed, we should be able to outride it… literally."

He was about to interject when we heard crashing from several stories below them, he gritted his teeth once more before grumbling, "Fine. Don't you dare die, okay?"

She held out her pinkie and winked, "I promise."

He had to laugh at her confidence. "Let's go." He put his pinkie to hers and winked, "I believe in you, Lucy."

She breathed out in relief, slowly she pulled away from him and turned to the bomb. Bending she picked it up, realising how heavy it was. She grunted and slowly walked to the sleigh which Loke placed out for her. She got in, he slowly got in behind her. They were careful, making sure they didn't jolt the bomb one bit. She nodded to him, she was ready for him to push.

The sleigh launched forward, and just as they got over the threshold the door to the room burst open with even more of the midgets swarming out of the door. They held up their guns, Lucy widened her eyes as Loke held her down against his chest, he grabbed the lever of the sleigh and threw them to the right, away from the rapid gunfire. They got a third of the way down the slope before Loke yelled over the sound of gunshots, "Give me the bomb!" He snarled.

Lucy managed to slip the device through to Loke without jolting it too much, he grabbed it and with pushing her down against his hip, he threw the bomb over his shoulder managing to get it back inside the building. He slipped down, suddenly they were face to face. Lucy blushing an unattractive shade of pink.

He averted his eyes whilst a shade of red flushed across his cheeks, he held her against his chest, his scent filling her nostrils. Suddenly she felt like she was back at her home, she was about to drift off out of exhaustion and out of the feeling of feeling safe, before there was a loud beep and a rush of heat flaring over the sleigh. The sound of the explosion burst her ear drums, she widened her eyes, she knew she was screaming but couldn't hear herself. The sleigh rattled and rolled over, throwing them both off of it. They were airborne for a few seconds before they were harshly projected in a pile of gritty snow.

Lucy could only hear ringing, and could only feel the cold snow against the bare patches on her legs and arms. She took a few moments to realise that she was laying on top of Loke, who was thankfully breathing… even though he was immortal, she thought of the worst for one moment.

She groaned, suddenly hearing herself again, which she was thankful for. She could smell smoke and feel some ash tickle and scratch at her skin. She slowly rested on her elbow and mumbled, "Loke?" One of her eyes stung with snow caught in it.

He slowly lifted an arm, "Present…"

She smiled, his other arm was covering his face. She lifted it up and looked at him, he had lost his glasses through the fall. His orbs of hazel were transfixed with hers. "Thank you, Loke. For saving me."

He smirked and nodded, "I will always save you, beautiful." She blushed, his smile slowly increased. She suddenly didn't mind that due to the burns her dress had endured, she was basically in her underwear. She couldn't feel the cold anymore, she just felt him. His warmth, his muscles under his clothes, she could smell his scent easily over the smelting smell of burning wood. She felt safe, like she had on the sleigh. She was safe when Loke was around.

He touched her cheek with his finger, taking away a snowflake that melted on his fingertip within moments. He looked down on her body, seeing her lack of material on her body made him close his eyes, holding back the need to suddenly hold her even closer to his body. She was on top of him as it was, he could feel her heat, smell her sweet transfixing….No enchanting musk that always made him completely crazed, luckily though, he had learned to tame his lion like desires.

"Loke…" she made him open his eyes with her soft voice, she was closer to him now. Her breasts pressed against him, he wished she wouldn't do that. Not if nothing was going to happen. He was on points edge as it was around her recently, his dominant side seemingly wanted nothing more than to make her his. Mark her skin with his teeth, make her beg for his touch over and over.

But thinking about it made it _a lot_ worse.

"Loke." She said a little firmer, he looked at her. She was smiling shyly. "I promised you something back there, didn't I?"

He raised a suspicious brow, "Really?" _Did she? _

"Yes, you said the next time I hugged you I had to give you a kiss… other wise I couldn't hug you." She blushed a deep crimson, he had to admire her innocence. She may have been terrible at trying to seduce him, but the idea that she was trying made it worth the while. "So… I am sort of hugging you right now, right?"

He looked at her toned and curvy thighs that at were on both sides of his body, her arms were under him, exactly like a hug. He grinned, sitting up with her still straddling him. "I guess that is the case, yes."

She blushed even deeper her eyes full of an unfamiliar shade of lust, "W-well…I…"

He traced his index finger under her chin, she shivered at his touch. His mind wondered to her shivering in pleasure underneath him, though he quickly pushed the thought aside. He couldn't think like that, not right now. They had only just gotten to _this _stage. He had to accept that for now, no matter how much he wanted to rip her flimsy dress off and have her right in the snow at that moment.

Her eyes were such a wondrous brown, they glittered in lust, melting as if like chocolate. She bit her lip as he pulled her slowly towards him, his hot breath tickling her cold lips. She let out a small moan of anticipation. He held back a growl, just hearing her moan made him almost tipple over the edge once more. He clenched the snow under his hand. He moved the hand from the snow to her thigh and for the first time, felt her softness. He could only imagine bad thoughts, like how he could wrap them around him.

How the hips they came from could birth his cubs wondrously…

His breath increased, a lot like her own. "Lucy…" he mumbled, she nodded. "I want you to be my mate."

"M-mate…" She whispered, "like… girlfriend?"

He smirked, "I like the sound of that better, I have to admit."

She closed her eyes and bit her lip harder, "Kiss me, Leo the Lion."

He grunted, graciously kissing her. Her lips sent him on a wild edge. She tasted divine, like the rarest of chocolates that couldn't be brought, just tested. Her whole body was like a tray of treats that you saw at restaurants. You want them all at once, but you have to choose one at a time. It kills you having to choose, but you end up choosing, and you do not regret it.

He held her closer, she moaned into his lips. His scent and taste driving her wild too. He dug into her back, possibly leaving marks there. He was honestly trying to hold back, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. "Lucy…" he growled.

"L-loke…" She whispered back.

He was about to rip her dress apart when the yells of their friends in the distance broke them apart. Lucy gasped, checking if Loke hadn't ripped her dress entirely. Thankfully, it was already ruined. She pulled away and blushed, "O-Over here!" She sounded confused.

Loke sighed and laid back into the snow, as if too cool himself off. "S-sorry… I… Should've stopped."

"No…" She smiled to herself, "it felt good…" She blushed, but hid it from him.

He grinned, looking up at her. "Lucy… about the 'mate' thing." He rubbed his hair bashfully, "It's okay if you just went with it because… well… of the kiss."

She looked sadly to him and shook her head and then suddenly she smiled again, "I never said I didn't want this to happen again, Loke." She knelt over him, kissing his nose. "Thank you for making the snow fun for me again… maybe we should do it again sometime… but at my apart…" He cut her off with a quick kiss and a wink. She grinned, "Maybe I'll get better at seducing you, too."

He smirked back, "You just have to say the word, beautiful, and I am at your beck and call." He stood up, pulling her up with him. Their friends came over, looking as if they'd gone through similar wars they have. Though they probably didn't end up making out with their owner…

Lucy on the entire journey home, was thinking about snow. And how it brought fun no matter the age, and memories at any point in someone's life span. As a child, it was for snowball fights… heck even as an adult it could be for that…though for the celestial mage, it was full of different memories and was suddenly for different activities that she couldn't wait to deploy.


End file.
